Une promesse
by Maayou
Summary: Quand Lloyd apprend la vérité sur Colette   qu'elle ne ressent plus rien etc   il se jure de la sauver.


Tales of Symphonia

- Tient, un du thé chaud, dit Lloyd en tendant à Colette la tasse de thé brûlante.

Colette l'a prit dans ses mains avec un sourire. Elle ne grimaça même pas quand ses paumes touchèrent la tasse brûlante. Lloyd trouva ça bizarre. Il demanda alors :

- Chaud n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! Répondis t-elle avec un grand sourire. Très chaud.

Il fronça les sourcils et commença à se dire avec frayeur "Elle ne ressent plus rien...!" Pour être sûr il fit :

- J'ai menti. En fait c'est un thé glacé.

- Oh... dit t-elle, et elle commença à rire nerveusement. Bien sûr que c'est froid !

- J'ai menti.

Par surprise, Colette lâcha la tasse. Tout le liquide se répandit par terre mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle était terrorisée. Lloyd l'a regarda, les sourcils froncés, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Finalement, il lâcha :

- je le savais ! Tu ne peux plus rien ressentir du tout c'est ça ?

- Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ! Nia Colette en essayant de ne pas trembler.

- Tu mens ! Cria Lloyd en s'approchant d'elle. Tu saignais tellement tout à l'heure et tu ne sentais même pas la douleur !

Elle partit d'un rire nerveux.

- M-mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu me dis là ?

- Tu rigoles toujours comme ça quand tu mens, déclara Lloyd en la regardant sans ciller.

Colette eut un geste qui montra sa surprise. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière.

- C'est si difficile de me faire confiance ? Demanda alors Lloyd d'une voix plus douce.

- Non ! C'est juste que...

Sa voix se perdit. Colette ne savait pas quoi dire. "Lui dire ou non ?" se demanda t-elle et elle se reteint de ne pas trembler. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais LLoyd parla avant elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda t-il à mi-voix.

- Je ne sais pas... ( Colette prit une profonde inspiration et décida de se lancer ) Je ne sais pas mais c'est arrivé quand j'ai libéré le premier sceau. J'ai soudainement plus eut envie de manger. Et même si je le faisais, il n'y avait plus de goût.

- Plus de goût ? Répéta Lloyd en hallucinant.

- Je ne peux plus rien contenir dans mon ventre, enchaîna t-elle. Alors j'arrête de me forcer. Je n'ai plus faim.

Lloyd ne savais plus quoi dire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué cela plus tôt ? Il avait bien vu que Colette ne mangeait plus beaucoup, mais pas qu'elle ne mangeait plus du tout.

- C'est... C'est..., ne put-il que bégayer, à cours de mots.

- Et puis quand j'ai libéré le sceau suivant, j'ai arrêté de dormir, poursuivit Colette en décidant de tout lui avouer. Je ferme mes yeux mais le sommeil ne vient plus. Je n'ai plus dormi depuis. ( Lloyd avala durement. Il avait perdus ses mots.) Enfin avec ce sceau j'ai arrêté de sentir les choses.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Lloyd, qui avait retrouvé sa voix. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à personne ?

Colette observa son ami un moment avant de répondre.

- Eh bien, commença t-elle en cherchant ses mots. Je pense que c'est juste ça de devenir un ange. Donc je n'avais pas à me poser de questions.

Lloyd s'énerva. C'était ça devenir un ange ? Il avait mal au coeur quand il lança d'une voix dure :

- Ça veux dire ça devenir un ange ? Ne plus rien manger, ne plus dormir, ne plus rien sentir du tout ?

- Mais ma vue s'est améliorée, s'empressa de rajouter Colette comme si ça valait le coup. Et mon ouïe aussi. Je peux entendre le moindre son à la perfection. J'entends tellement bien que... c'est parfois douloureux.

Lloyd lui lança un regard triste. Colette le regarda, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Elle était tellement courageuse ! Pendant tout ce temps lui n'avait rien remarqué. Quel ami était t-il pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'état de sa meilleure amie ? Elle souffrait et lui n'avait pensé qu'à lui et à ses exphères. Ne pouvant plus s'en empêcher, il s'approcha de Colette et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit t-il et sa voix se brisa. Je... je n'avais rien remarqué du tout...

Colette recula sa tête pour le regarder. Il en fit de même.

- S'il te plaît, dit t-elle. Ne dis rien aux autres.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna t-il en cherchant la réponse dans le bleu profond de ses yeux. Ses yeux que Lloyd aimait tant.

- Parce que... je veux dire... On est tous ensemble en ce moment. On s'amuse bien. S'ils savent, ils seront inquiets et ce ne sera plus pareil. Donc... ne dis rien aux autres d'accord ?

- Tu es trop stupide, déclara Lloyd et il cacha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Colette parce qu'il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

- Je suis désolée Lloyd, s'excusa Colette et elle sentit qu'elle même avait envie de pleurer. M-même toi tu pleures pour moi ! Et ça me fait plaisir ! Tellement plaisir que ça me donne aussi envie de pleurer. Mais je ne peux plus le faire...

Lloyd s'écarta doucement d'elle. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire l'avait fait tellement mal au coeur. Colette était si courageuse ! Tellement plus que lui. Il avait envie qu'elle rigole, qu'elle soit heureuse...

Il posa une mains sur sa joue. Il essuya une larme imaginaire, frôlant doucement sa peau.

- N'aie pas envie de pleurer Colette... Je vais te sauver. Tout ira bien. Je te jure.

- Je te crois Lloyd, dit t-elle en un souffle.

Colette se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds. Lloyd la regarda et elle fut si proche de lui que son coeur rata un battement. Il déglutit bruyamment et, fermant les yeux, il effleura légèrement ses lèvres des siennes. Colette répondit en pressant sa bouche sur la sienne. Lloyd la serra contre lui et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il allait tenir sa promesse. Il allait le faire.

FIN


End file.
